end_of_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Core Narrative 1
Mangor turns evil In their early years, Mangor and Axar were inseparable. Since their birth they were revered on the Blue Planet for their time traveling abilities. There are several social segments on the Blue Planet, one of them being the mystics. The mystics find all children born with the gift upon birth. The children are left with their parents and assigned a mystic who oversees the education of the telepaths and instills beliefs and guidance where needed. Time travelers are not necessarily unusual but is a rare ability. The other social segments on the Blue Planet are lawmakers, warriors, traders, and laborers. Time traveling abilities allow an individual to physically manifest themself from one timeline to another timeline anywhere in this universe. As a time traveler gets older they develop the ability to broaden these abilities to include objects and people in their direct vicinity. For example, as one gets older and becomes more powerful they can also transport other living beings, spaceships, etc with them when time traveling. For the first 300 years of their life Mangor and Axar were inseparable. They lived privileged lives as their social segment was the most revered. They also shared the ability of telepathy. This connection allowed them to sense where the other was on the timeline. This connection only grew stronger as they got older. However, Axar began to notice a change in Mangor. Subtle at first but Axar became more and more concerned. Mangor began acting erratically, his moods began to change abruptly. Where Axar felt they had always been close he now began to feel Mangor pulling away from him. One day Axar came upon Mangor smiling while a zigur had become entangled in a farmer’s fence. Mangor had a look in his eye that Axar had never seen before. Complete pleasure. 300 years of being given everything Mangor had ever wanted had made him removed from the realities of the world. The pain inflicted on the zigur sparked something in Mangor; a realization of his own power and the weakness of other creatures. Not just creatures located in his homeworld but all living things across the universe at any time. The weakness of every other creature filled his mind and the realization of just how truly powerful a creature Mangor was began to fill his every thought. If Mangor could be considered one of the most powerful beings in the universe then why did Mangor not use that power. He could make the universe kneel at his feet and that was exactly what he wanted. One day Mangor was nowhere to be found on the Blue Planet... In the beginning Mangor was bent on being the ruler of worlds. He knew that Axar would be able to locate him if he remained within the Light Galaxy. Their telepathic abilities grew year by year and Axar’s telepathic abilities would not be able to go further than their own galaxy. He left for the Sombrer Galaxy. In the early days of Mangor’s experiment he tried to rule worlds. He attempted to do this for the next 200 years. This proved too time consuming, costly, and in the end he realized what he truly wanted was complete destruction of all living planets across the universe. Mangor came to the conclusion that if creation of the universe was power, destruction of the universe would be complete power. Medium: Motion picture